The Sea Tiger
by CrimsonBlackMidnight
Summary: The GMG of last year was surprising in the loss of Sabertooth and the surprisingly intimidating force of Mermaid Heel. But what happens in this years competition, as everything has grown more peaceful and interesting after the return of Fairy Tail. Will Fairy Tail be winners again? Or would it be Sabertooth or Mermaid Heel? Or, would this be a new beginning of love for a couple?
1. Chapter 1

**The Sea Tiger**

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone! This will be my first fanfic I ever wrote and please don't hesitate in reviewing anything you thought was good, bad, and suggestions. Thank you and now on with the fic!**

 **Note: I noticed people might be bored with my first two chapters. If you are bored with them, then please skip to chapter 3, where there is actually some action. Thank you!**

 **Sting's POV**

It has been one year since the comeback of Fairy Tail. They have come back from the dead, but this year was going to be different. The time has started for the 3 month training for the Grand Magic Games, but there was one thing that really caught my attention. It wasn't about Fairy Tail, though. It was that girl from Mermaid Heel that surprised me.

 _Flashback_

" _She can control gravity too!?" Yukino yelped in confusion_

" _That girl taught me everything I know about gravity altering magic!" Risley said with a triumphant smile._

" _Whoa, impressive." I said under my breath_

" _But Yukino's got this in the bag, right Sting?" Lector said smugly_

" _Sure she will, but it's been a long time since Yukino had trouble since meeting her."_

 _Just as I said that, the crowd roared in both surprise and excitement. I looked up and saw Pisces laying on top of Libra, as they had just been defeated._

" _Libra, Pisces, you may now return." Yukino murmured_

" _It seems you have ran out of luck."_

" _I wasn't using luck, everything that has happened in my life is based off of my own decisions."_

" _I summon the 13_ _th_ _Gate of the Zodiac, Ophiuchus!"_

 _The crowd gasped in shock, as they have never heard of a 13_ _th_ _Gate before._

" _Seems like it's all over now." I said in both triumph and smug_

 _The Snake Charmer slithered through the stadium…..Then it stopped_

 _The sky returned to its normal color and the Sabretooths widened their eyes out in shock._

 _That Kagura girl charged Yukino as she had just defeated her without the use of even unsheathing her sword._

 _The day ended like normal, but I felt a feeling I haven't felt before. This felt intriguing_

 _End of Flashback_

"Hello, Earthland to Sting!" Lector hollered in my ear.

"Sorry, just remembered something from last year."

"Alright, now let's continue our training!

Why ever I felt that way, I'm determined to find out why this year

 _Timeskip 3 months_

"Crocus, we're back!" I yelled with a smirk

As the next few days passed by, we waited for the preliminaries to begin. We all even hanged out with some of the other teams too. Then that night, the pumpkin man's hologram appeared in the sky, as he explained this year's preliminaries.

"This year's preliminaries will be an all-out battle royale between all the teams!" He screamed in that high pitched voice.

"Sounds easy enough to me, let's go out and kick some butt." I said.

 **Kagura's POV**

I have just finished explaining the strategies to the team that have the exact same members as last year. Me, Milliana, Risley, Arana, and Beth. The pumpkin dude had just finished explaining the preliminaries, and it sounded like it wouldn't be much of a challenge of all of us.

Last year was a big surprise, Fairy Tail coming back, Sting surrendering, The Twin Dragons losing to just one other guy, and all that. What surprised me the most was Sting, however, as he not only got defeated by Natsu, he lost his cat and killed his own master, which he then became master himself of Sabretooth after the Grand Magic Games.

But this year will be different, I have trained extra hard with Milliana to defeat Erza, and also win the GMG itself. Mermaid Heel will be number one in all of Fiore, and no one will ever underestimate the power of an all-girl guild again.

"Now let's go and get number one!" I shouted

"Yeah!"

 **So what do you think about my first chapter. Sorry it's kind of short** , **but I promise they will get better! Please review and comment what I did wrong, what I could improve on, what you liked and want more of it, anything! See Ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Feasting of Mermaids and Tigers Chapter 2**

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone! Just an update about when I will be posting. I will do my best to post everyday but if I don't it may be because of either homework, I'm at a place with no Wi-Fi, or my home's connection just sucks, and with nothing more to say, on with the fic!**

 **Sting's POV**

The details of the prelims were simple. If you were defeated, then you would be transported back to the arena, the last six teams will move on to the Grand Magic Games.

As we walked to the arena, people were making bets to see who would make the GMG.

"Why are people even wondering? Obviously we Sabertooth will be the winners so whoever else makes it doesn't matter, right Sting?" Lector said with that smirk on his face.

"Don't get to cocky, Lector, we learned that last year." I said. "But don't worry, we'll win it this year." I gave him a smile that seemed to reassure him.

"Seems like people are saying we, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quattro Cerberus, and Mermaid Heel to be the top contenders this year." Rufus commented.

The prelims start at 1:00 P.M. That's 10 minutes from now. We ran the rest of the way to the arena.

As we arrived at the arena, the crowd burst in excitement. Olga and I waved, while Rogue, Yukino, and Rufus calmly walked to our section. The other 99 teams walked into the arena too.

"Hey Sting!" I looked up and saw Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail run towards us.

We all stood up and greeted our rivals, me and Natsu, Rogue and Gajeel, Rufus and Gray, Olga and Laxus, and Yukino and Erza just stood there.

"How you guys doing, Natsu."

"We're doing fine, thanks! "

"Well, that's good. Won't be that way after we win the GMG this year though."

"Nope! That's not happening, just you watch! We beat you last year, we can do it again! So watch your back Sting, Fairy Tail will win again and stay at the top of Fiore!"

As I started to make my own comeback, Mato the referee announced the prelims would begin.

"The prelims will now begin! You will be transported throughout the city randomly with your team! I wish the best of luck to you all. Now, let's begin!

 **Author's Note: I know this is short but as soon as I publish this I will be working on chapter 3 of this story so after I put this on the net I will publish chapter 3 in about 30 minutes to 1 hour thank you! And please don't hesitate to review and give me suggestions on my writing skills, dialogue, and personality stuff or anything else. Thank you everyone who reads this and see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Feasting of Mermaids and Tigers Chapter 3**

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone! This chapter is actually going have some action in it, so look forward to it! Now on with the fic!**

 **Sting's POV**

A blue light glowed around all the guild teams. We heard screams of confusion and surprise.

"What's going on!?" Yukino yelped.

Then we all started to fade into the blue glow.

I opened my eyes, and saw the Sabertooths all around me. We looked around and saw that we were on the platform where I surrendered to the Fairies last year.

"Hey Sting, isn't this where you lost last year?" Olga asked me with a tone that sounded like he was laughing at me.

"Yeah, but forget about it already, I'll win here this year." I replied.

Just as I said that, I heard something coming from behind us. I turned around and saw a club flying towards us.

"Watch out!" I yelled.

We jumped out of the way and saw Twilight Ogre after the mist cleared.

"What do you want?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"To beat you of course. Then we will be able to beat those puny Fairies and be number one in all of Fiore." He answered with a smirk.

"Bring it." I muttered.

He charged me with that useless excuse for a weapon as our two teams began our fight.

"White Dragon's Claw!" I slashed their leader with my claw as he was easily knocked out.

"Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash!" Rogue traveled as a shadow and appeared in front of the enemy as he unleashed a flurry of punches.

"Lightning God's 120mm Black Lightning Cannon!" Olga used brute force as he blasted the opponent out of sight in a flash.

"I summon the Gate of the Two Fish! Pisces!" Pisces flew around the Ogre as the white fish wrapped itself around him and the black one knocked him out, finishing him.

"Sword of Frozen Black Lightning!" Rufus summoned the weapon using his Memory Make as it stabbed the other guy, therefore defeating Twilight Ogre.

"Well that sure was easy." I said, "And disappointing."

"They're a guild that **attempted** to replace Fairy Tail, what do you expect." Olga told me as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Let's keep going, we have to stay focused and stay in the final six." Rogue told all of us.

"Yup, absolutely. We will be the best in Fiore again after we claim first spot in the prelims and then proceed to beat Fairy Tail!" We all yelled in unison.

 **Kagura's POV**

"SO, this is going to be a search and defeat/ survival prelim." I thought.

As I stood there thinking about our strategy for the prelims, I heard a yelp beside me.

"What's wrong!?" I looked around me and saw a blue light glowing around all of us. The guilds were shouting out in confusion and fear, as the blue glow got brighter and brighter then completely enveloping us.

When I opened my eyes back up, we were transported to another part of Crocus.

"Stay alert." I told my team.

They nodded in unison as I motioned for Milliana to go ahead and look around our surroundings.

A few moments later Milliana came rushing back. Right behind her was Quattro Cerberus.

"Arana! Milliana! Use your magic to trap them." I called out

They both nodded and used their magic, Web Magic and Binding Magic to hold them down.

"Kitty Restraint!"

"Web Shot!"

It worked successfully, but with one person missing. Bacchus. He was running around in circles like a mad man as he suddenly burst off his foot and hit both Milliana and Arana hard. As they were hit, their traps fell loose.

"Carrot Strike!" I heard Beth yell.

She produced carrots out of the ground as she sent them flying towards Quattro Cerberus. They were just about to hit but Jager used his Plant Magic to summon vines to intercept the carrots.

"Risley! Change their gravity to go up." I ordered.

She did as I told and the Cerberuses sent up in the air, right where I needed them to be to knock them out. I slashed with my Archenemy and instead of defeating all of their members, I only managed to slash Warcry, as I jumped backwards back to my team.

"Wild Spin!" Semmes yelled. He began spinning wildly out of control directly towards us. He the changed direction and charged at Milliana. Semmes rolled right over and crushed Milliana completely.

"That's revenge for last year." He muttered.

"Drill N' Run!" Rocker roared. He was heading straight for me. Then I closed my eyes and focused. Right at the last moment, I jumped, turned 180 degrees, slashed and took him down. After the mist cleared, Rocker had fainted and lying facedown on the pavement of the road.

"Flytrap!" I heard someone yell. Jager summoned a flytrap under me, but as it was about to swallow me up, Risley charged in and pushed me away.

"They're aiming to take down Kagura!" she yelled as she was defeated. I sighed in frustration. My mistake of relaxing a little bit too early has cost my teammate a defeat.

"Arana! Use your webs to trip Semmes." I called out to her. She murmured a quick "Okay" then did as she was told. Semmes's height was his disadvantage. He lost his balance and tripped. I leaped on top of him and stabbed him, with my sheath on, of course, as we just took down another member.

"You two! Hold Bacchus off me while I take down Jager." We are so close to winning now. But it certainly has been a great match so far.

I flew towards Jager as he tried to catch me by summoning more vines. All I had to do was to alter my gravity to avoid being caught. I got closer and closer as Jager widened his eyes in shock. I passed through him and he was immediately on the ground, out cold.

But while I was finishing off Jager, Bacchus has managed to defeat my two other members, now it was just a duel between us. We faced off and got into a fighting stance. He just smirked at me. He doesn't seem to be a very serious person, but he is certainly strong. As I put my hand on the handle of my sword, he got out his liquor and started chugging it. Within a few moments, he finished and got ready.

He burst off his foot and leaped towards me at incredible speed. I could barely see him as he hit me hard 10 times.

"He's even faster than last year." I thought. Those hits did hurt a lot, I must admit. But even if hits hurt, or no matter how tough his armor is, I can beat him like I almost beat Erza before.

Now it was my turn to surprise him with my speed. I burst off of 3 steps and whacked him with the hilt of my blade, slashed once, and stabbed him to push him into the wall. I wasn't done yet. Then I slashed him 5 times and broke his armor, scratching him up really badly.

"You're not too shabby, y'know" He said with an expression like he didn't care whether he won or lost.

"So are you, I haven't met someone this strong since battling Erza. Rumors say that you two have often dueled before and always end up tying." I said with defiance.

"Then those rumors are true. But enough talk, let's finish this."

We tensed up as we gathered up our magic energy. We burst off at the same time as I stretched out my Archenemy and he put all his power into one final palm strike. We made impact and caused a big bang.

There was dust everywhere. I couldn't see where Bacchus is. But I could definitely hear the crowd in the arena cheering, though. I waved my sword around to clear the dust away. I looked around and saw Bacchus. He was lying on the ground, still conscious, but obviously tired and beaten up.

 **Nobody's POV**

"And that blow decides it! Mermaid Heel has defeated Quattro Cerberus!" The announcer howled in excitement.

"The Mermaid Heel team will continue on in the preliminary rounds and Quattro Cerberus has now been eliminated!" The crowd roared and chanted for the Mermaid Heel team.

"And as we can clearly see through the lacrima, the Fairy Tail team consisting of Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and Laxus are dominating the prelims! Team Sabertooth that includes Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Olga, and Yukino have also won match after match! Lamia Scale's team led by Wizard Saint Jura have torn up their competition! Blue Pegasus has been gentle but winning, through Hibiki's Archive Magic has provided valuable information. And a mysterious yet familiar team has not even yet broke a single sweat. They have rode through this like a breeze. They have not revealed they're names to anyone, just who are these people!?"

"This has only been the preliminaries, but it has already been amazingly exciting! Folks, this is why you watch the Grand Magic Games!"

 **?'s POV**

"So they actually noticed us huh?" One person said in a smug tone, with a smirk on his face.

"The plan was to surprise them, but guess we were too dominant for that! So sad our plan failed!" A massive man said with tears streaming down his face.

"They were bound to know and find us anyway, so it may as well be sooner than later, right?" A man said as he stood with an unorthodox form and had a French accent.

"Fairy Tail, we're back for revenge. Not with hatred, though. But with some fun and showing the world that we are still the strongest group of Fiore." A man with a deep voice said along with a woman.

"We all have grown a lot stronger, and this time we'll take you down!" They all said in unison.

 **Did you guys like it? I hope you did! And for the updating part, it will be at least once a week, maybe two. If I try to write one a day, I found the quality would be horrible. And I promise, this guild is not here to cause trouble, and all of you guys know these people. So until next time, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Sea Tiger Chapter 4**

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone! How's your day going, hope it's great. There's only one thing I want to talk about before getting to the story. So I've been checking the stats for the story and have been getting more visitors everyday but only two have reviewed so far. So please everyone, I want to know your thoughts, so please give me a review or something because I'm kinda nervous I'm doing something wrong so no one bothers to tell me your feelings about this story. Anyways, on with the fic!**

 **Sting's POV**

"This is too easy. They call this the prelims? Even Sky Labyrinth was more interesting than this." I said annoyed.

"It's weird having an all-out brawl for thepreliminaries, this is usually the final stage of the Grand Magic Games every year. But I suppose it's just another faster way of cutting down the numbers, and perhaps they planned something just a little more interesting than the past years." Rogue said.

We all stared in surprise, as Rogue barely says anything most of the time, him saying that much usually means he's right.

"Sabertooth led by The Twin Dragons continue to dominate the competition!" the announcer yelled. The crowd roared in excitement.

I smirked. But then we heard something odd as we continued listening to the announcer.

"Fairy Tail…Mermaid Heel….Lamia Scale….Blue Pegasus….. as this mysterious new group has not yet revealed their name to anyone but has dominated the entire preliminaries without even breaking a sweat!" The announcer said in shock.

"It's like they're keeping up with the other 5 elite teams, and I seem to vaguely remember them back when I was a Magic Council Member." murmured quietly.

"Weird, we should have heard something about them by now." I muttered.

"Seems like if what Rogue said was true, about them planning something bigger even bigger this year, then it would fit the new group perfectly, a new group and new finals would certainly be both entertaining and enjoyable for the fans and us Mages." Rufus said.

"We should get going and start defeating guilds again." Yukino reminded us.

 **Normal POV: Fairy Tail Group**

"New group!?" Natsu yelled in both excitement and confusion.

"It shouldn't be that surprising anymore Natsu, we've seen many new guilds that are also just as strong as us may times…." Laxus said.

"Anyways, who do you guys think it is?" Gray asked all of them.

"I have my suspicions, but it's very unlikely that will happen. But of course, anything could happen with those us Fairy Tail around." Erza muttered deep in thought.

"You say something, Erza?" Gajeel asked her.

"No, sorry to bother you Gajeel, I'm just thinking who it could possibly be with the sudden appearance but also strong enough to dominate like we do." Erza said with a smile.

"I know. I have might thoughts too." He said with a weird tone mixed with excitement and darkness. "Don't worry about it. It's probably just some other new group." Erza replied.

After that, I just went to break the two boys who were fighting again, probably because of what Gray had asked. Obviously that was to himself.

"You two! Stop this instant!" Erza said.

"Yes ma'am!" They squeaked.

 **Normal POV**

As the preliminaries went on, "The Elites" mowed and cut down the numbers. Some of them gave a small challenge once in a while, but nothing the favorites couldn't handle. Soon enough, the preliminaries were over.

"And that's it folks! The guilds will be ranked by how many guilds they took down, as we prepare for the announcing ceremony!" Both Mato and the announcer said.

 **Kagura's POV**

We have just arrived back at our Mermaid Heel room, as we waited for the next ten minutes to pass.

"Well, I was kinda hoping for something more fun than that. That was too easy." Risley grumbled in disappointment.

"At least we are now qualified for the Grand Magic Games again, so all that hard work was worth it! Right Kagura?" Milliana said in her ever-happy tone.

My expression said it all. They were right, but the only guild that actually stood a chance was Quattro Cerberus, and we defeated them.

"We may as well go right now. There's no point in waiting." I said. My teammates just nodded and followed me out.

As we arrived at the stadium, Sabertooth and Lamia Scale were already waiting by the entrance.

"Hello Kagura." Both Lyon and Jura greeted my team. Since the Eclipse incident, Lyon, Jura, Milliana, and I had become close friends. We worked as a team to fight the dragons and has met on other several quests. I nodded in acknowledgement. I looked at Sabertooth and saw Yukino. She froze up as soon as she saw me, remembering the bet we made. I just looked away and waited for the time to come.

 **Sting's POV**

I eyed Kagura closely, as she was staring at Yukino. Yukino seemed terrified, and I don't blame her. They bet their lives on the line, who knows what Kagura may suddenly say to us. When I turned to face her ad tell her to stop looking at Yukino, she had already looked away.

"Don't let them see that you're scared." I whispered in her ear. She just nodded and regained composure.

"Sting! Buddy!" I recognized that yell immediately. I turned around and saw Natsu running towards me.

"Natsu!" I greeted him happily. He did make us realize what it meant to be a guild, after all. I saw Rogue talking with Gajeel, Rufus and Gray. We all had amazing matches, developing friendship along the way. Just as I was about to speak to Natsu, the bell tolled as the guilds waited. Blue Pegasus came running in a hurry, as the mysterious group was nowhere to be found.

"And now, after all the waiting, here are the current standings!" Mato said with excitement.

"In sixth place, Blue Pegasus!" The pretty boys just walked out with smiles on their faces, as the fan girls just went completely berserk for them. "And the members are…. Hibiki, Eve, Ren, Ichiya, and Jenny Realight!" This time the males were screaming out loud.

"Tch, they always make such a racket." I muttered in annoyance.

"In fifth place, it is Mermaid Heel!" The male fans once again screamed until they were out of breath. "Their members are Milliana, Risley, Arana, Beth, and the ferocious leader, Kagura!"

"They only came in fifth? That guild may be feminine, but their strong." Lyon murmured. I saw a chance to make fun of him.

"They're a guild of girls, what do you expect. Or, perhaps you like her?" Even though I may still be serious, something that Fairy Tail has taught me is to always have fun. Yup, even now.

"I'm only good friends with her, and also I respect her. Nothing more." He said with a calm expression. Dang, these ice wizards never show any emotion.

"In fourth place, Lamia Scale!" All of us waiting here gasped in surprise. How seriously strong can this unknown guild be? "Their members are, Yuki, Toby, Wizard Saint Jura, Sky God Slayer Sherria, and Captain, harsh and cold, Lyon!

They walked out with calm expressions, as the crowd roared. They have been runner-ups many times, proving to Fiore they are one of the strongest guilds in the world.

"In third place! ...Um sorry, but may you please walk out? We do not know your names, so we can't announce your guild." Mato said with a hint of guilt in his voice.

"Ha! I thought you council members would've found out already, especially with the ruckus we caused back when you were a Council Member, ." Someone said that sounded like he was above us. We all looked up and saw a Japanese looking man, with black and white hair, a katana on his left hip, and an orange Japanese outfit.

"Yes indeed, we were disbanded because of that. So sad!" A man appeared out of nowhere in the stadium as tears were flowing down his cheeks. He was massive, with brown skin, and he wore all green.

"It's an honor to be recognized as one of Fiore's best again." A man with a French accent popped out of the ground, stood up, and walked with an unorthodox stance.

"To be on the big stage again. No one knew us back then, but now we have our time to shine!" A man and a woman jumped out from the stands, both dark skinned.

"Who the heck are they?" I asked myself. I turned to ask Rogue if he knew anything, but instead I saw him staring, mouth open in shock.

"Sting." He said. I just stood there, waiting for an explanation. "That's Phantom Lord. 3 of them were part of the Element 4. Those other two were Gajeel's partners."

All I could do was watch them. They were the guild that had went through war with Fairy Tail. And they lost, disbanded, and here they are. Back on the big stage.

"Sorry for the interruption, but what are your names?" Mato asked politely.

"Totomaru of the Fire Element."

"Aria of the Wind Element!"

"Sol, of the Earth Element."

"Boze and Sue"

"And our guild name is: Neo Phantom Lord!"

"Okay. Now on with second place, Sabertooth!" We walked out with confident expressions, but they were fake. Rogue and I were deep in thought, remembering our childhood. "And their members are Yukino, one of the remaining Celestial Wizards, Olga the Lightning God Slayer, Rufus the Memory-Maker, and the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth! Sting and Rogue!" The fans burst out with excitement. We just walked to our section.

"And in first place, of course it is, Fairy Tail!" They walked out the entrance with their fists in the air. "This year's representatives are, Gray, the Master of Ice-Make Magic! Erza, also known as Titania, Queen of the Fairies! Laxus, the Lightning Dragon Slayer! And Natsu and Gajeel, who defeated the unstoppable force of Sabertooth last year! And with that, the ceremony is over. Remember, tomorrow is the first of the five days of the Grand Magic Games!

As all people started to leave, urgently grabbed the microphone.

"Everyone, please hang on for a moment. We will be using a different format this year, we will be using team battles! We will have 3 pairs, each pair will do their best to help each other in the events, and stack up their points for day 5 of the GMG! Now, the pairings are selected by seeds. 1 will be with 6, 2 and 5, 3 and 4. And with that, the ceremony is officially over." He said, walking away.

"So, Rogue's gut feeling was right, once again." Rufus said.

"If seeds 1 and 6 pair up, then that means it will be a team of Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus. Those two has worked to defeat the Oracion Seis before, so they wouldn't have a problem. Seeds 3 and 4 would be Neo Phantom Lord and Lamia Scale, both formidable foes who aim to take down Fairy Tail due to the past. Then that leaves us Sabertooth, and Mermaid Heel. They're a strong guild, and if we work together, we could possibly even take down Fairy Tail." Rogue said, refreshing us with all the current things we know about each guild.

"Well, let's go meet up with them. This is going to be a long week, working with a guild with all girls."

 **So…..Did you like it? I hope you did, cus I sure had fun typing this. It became so long I just have to continue the parts where I would've included in this chapter to the next one. So until next time: See Ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Sea Tiger Chapter 5**

 **Author's Note: How's everyone's day going! Hope it's going well. I don't have much to say today, so let's just get on with the fic!**

 **Fairy Tail's POV**

"Those bastards!" Natsu shouted in frustration. "Why did you come back!? Get ready to feast on some fire!" He prepared to charge Neo Phantom Lord. But just as he did Erza stopped him. "Why Erza?"

"This is not the time. We may hold grudges against them, but we can deal with it during the Grand Magic Games. We have to meet up with Blue Pegasus first." Just saying that sent shivers down her spine, remembering that Ichiya was on their team.

"I still can't resist the smell of your parfum, miss Erza…." He was already sniffing Erza like a pervert.

"You get away from me!" She kicked him out of sight easily.

"To bad we're working with the pretty boys again." Gray muttered in disappointment.

"We can't ignore rules, so that's that, no matter how much we aren't fond of them. Let's meet their other members, and we'll see what happens." Erza said.

 **Neo Phantom Lord POV**

"Those bastards!" Natsu shouted in frustration. "Why did you come back!? Get ready to feast on some fire!" Totomaru smirked. "What a joke, doesn't he remember that he never actually defeated me? He only destroyed the Jupiter lacrima."

"So sad! His memory doesn't serve him well, does it!?" Aria cried.

"Anyways, we should meet up with Lamia Scale. They are a formidable guild, with amazing magic power." Boze said.

"You're right, working with them would give us a balanced team, with the best chance of defeating Fairy Tail. Let's go." Totomaru said, as they walked in order towards Lamia Scale.

 **Lamia Scale POV**

"Great, we get to work with the legal guild that was literally a dark guild." Shelia said.

"It doesn't matter as long as they give us a chance to take revenge on Fairy Tail." Lyon said with a slight smile.

"Don't forget, we used to be "The bad guys" too, Shelia, and that was all ancient history about Phantom Lord now. They were just following orders Master Jose gave them, like a normal guild member would. So they should be fine now." Yuki assured her.

"This will be a good chance working with some of the best mages in Fiore, so we should learn from them, just as we should provide our experience to them. That's what it means to work as a team." Jura said.

"Now let's go, shall we? I have a feeling being a team with them might not be so bad." Lyon said. With that they approached the Neo Phantom Lord.

 **Sting's POV**

"Just our dumb luck. We get to pair up with the girly guild." Olga mumbled. "Of all the guilds too. I'd rather pair up with the Neo Phantom Lord."

"If we work out a good plan and cooperate with them, it shouldn't be a problem." Rogue said.

"My memory says that even though they are all female, they are still a tough guild. So we shouldn't complain, Olga." Rufus reminded him.

"How do you feel, Yukino?" I asked her. We all know about the bet they made with their lives on the line. "I'm fine with it, that Kagura girl almost beat Erza, if it wasn't for Erza saving her from the tumbling stones, I'm pretty sure Erza would've lost."

Yukino just stared into blank space, with terrified eyes.

"We may as well meet up with them now, we don't have anything else to do anyways. Let's go guys." I signaled us Sabertooths to go greet the Mermaid Heel team. This will finally give me a chance to answer my questions about her.

 **Kagura's POV**

"If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that this was rigged. We get to be teamed up with the brattiest guild of all, especially that Dragon Slayer, Sting." I thought. But I kept a calm face, so Milliana wouldn't start asking questions. I glanced at Sabertooth, and saw them walking towards us. "Let's go." I said.

As we approached Sabertooth, I could still see Yukino with a scared expression. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, that was last year. It was nothing personal." I assured her. She didn't seem very convinced, as I sighed.

"So we meet again, Kagura." Sting greeted me. "Same to you, Sting." I said. We glared at each other, still arguing about which guild Yukino rightly belongs to. Yes, we did it mentally with just our eyes.

"Hey, Kagura… You should calm down a bit." Milliana said behind me. I realized how angry I looked, and put back my normal face.

"You should stop trying to intimidate them too, Sting." I looked at who was talking, and saw Rogue. "At least someone is sensible in your guild." I muttered under my breath. Sting and I exchanged stares once more, before walking back to our hotel. As soon as we entered the hotel, our guilds immediately split up, walking to our rooms.

"Why couldn't we team up with Lamia Scale instead? We have much better team chemistry if we did." I thought. Yet in some way, pairing up with Sabertooth wasn't that bad. In a way, I could even relate myself to Sting. We both became friends with Fairy Tail in the midst of a battle. We both owe a debt to them too. Sting wouldn't ever be this strong without pushing himself to defeat Natsu. I owe my freedom to Erza, without her I would have been caught to the Tower of Heaven, and who knows what I might be like right now if I was. I looked at the clock, and seeing that it was 1:00 P.M., I decided to go out and grab something for lunch, deep in thought.

 **Sting's POV**

I stormed into our room, and fell on the bed. That GIRL. Why can't she see that Yukino belongs to us?

"Why are you so curious about her?" Rogue asked, out of nowhere. "Where'd you come from?" He just glanced at the ground, telling me that he came in as a shadow.

"Many different reasons. She is just so mysterious. But mainly I interested in how she uses her skills. Such as how she is so experienced with swords, yet she doesn't use magic that relate to them, instead she uses gravity altering magic."

Rogue didn't say anything, but just simply vanished. As I sat there, my stomach growled. "Guess its chow time." I thought, as I walked out the room, to get something to eat.

 **Nobody's POV**

As Sting and Kagura went to the cafeteria, both were deep in thought of their curiosity of each other. Just at the entrance, they bumped into each other.

"Damn, does she not even know to look while she's walking?" Sting thought in frustration.

"Great, he even bothers me when I'm trying to get something for lunch." Kagura thought with anger.

"What do you want." They said in unison. Doing that in unison surprised both of them, as they just walked separate ways, Sting going to the food section, Kagura to the drinks section. "Sting." Kagura whispered in the air, knowing with ears of a dragon, he would surely hear her. As Sting waited in line, he heard his name and turned around, seeing Kagura pointing to a table. "What?" Sting mouthed. "Order something for me too, and sit at that table. We may as well discuss plans for the Grand Magic Games since we're both here." Kagura mouthed back. Sting just nodded and got himself a hamburger and a salad for Kagura. He went to the table and sat down, seeing Kagura approach with iced water and a Coke.

They sat down at the table and ate, with an awkward silence between them. Sting finally broke it with a question. "So what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I already told you, about our plans for the GMG." Kagura simply said. "We don't even know the events, how are we supposed to plan?" Sting asked, his voice rising. "Calm down, we can just make a plan for our guilds to actually work together without them noticing that we're actually becoming a team." Kagura answered, with a leveled voice.

"Fine, then how do you plan to do it when even we, the leaders, are having problems cooperating with each other?" Sting asked.

"So basically…"

 _Timeskip about 1 and a half hours_

 **Sting's POV**

"Rogue?" I called out. After a few seconds, he appeared. "Can't you travel like a normal human would?" I asked with annoyance. "Traveling as a shadow is much faster, and people won't notice me that way." He said like there was nothing more obvious than that.

"Okay, fine. But I have favor to ask you." He simply raised an eyebrow, as I told him the plan Kagura and I had made up.

 **Kagura's POV**

"Hey Kagura, where were you?" Milliana asked. "Just at the cafeteria. It was time for lunch. Anyways, I met Sting on the way. We made a plan for our guilds to work together. And I'm going to need your help." She nodded seriously, as I told her "Listen carefully…."

 **Author's Note: So did you like it? I hope you did. The next chapter will probably be about how all the guilds are working together, and the chapter after that would be about the first day of the Grand Magic Games, unless some new idea comes into my mind. So until then, See Ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Sea Tiger Chapter 6**

 **Author's Note: How's everyone doing. I'm just bored right now so I decided to type up this chapter. And shout outs to all who's favorited this story. LoneeWolf, eroticlad11, animegamernerd15, and grither55. Now, on with the fic!**

 **Sting's POV**

I looked at the clock, and it showed 11:30 A.M. It was only yesterday that I met up with Kagura and got the plan working. Rogue agreed to help me too. This year's Grand Magic Games would be slightly delayed due to the fact that now guilds worked in teams, so the officials decided to give us three days to get our team chemistry going.

"Sabertooth, let's go." I simply called. "Where are we going?" Yukino and Orga asked. "We're just going to the cafeteria. We can plan a way to get Mermaid Heel cooperating with us." I smirked. They had no idea that I was setting them up for our two guilds to be friendly to each other.

"My stomach's been rumbling a long time ago. About time we ate lunch." Orga grumbled. Yukino just nodded, Rufus with no emotion. Rogue was nowhere in sight, most likely already downstairs. With that we went down. "Let's hope Kagura got her team and her little cat assistant working." I thought.

 **Kagura's POV**

I glanced at the clock. It said it was 11:25 A.M. Sting said we should arrive first, just because my team would listen to me and Sabertooth might not. He also said he would send Rogue downstairs first, and I should send Milliana. If anything went wrong, at least we could still know about it and think of some sort of emergency plan first.

"Milliana, go meet Rogue. Check that Sabertooth is going at the designated time." I quietly spoke to her. The other girls were chatting, not noticing Milliana slip away. "You'd better make this work, Sting. I don't want to lose again, especially being embarrassed with that bratty guild of yours if we do lose. If we don't win, at least we lose with pride." I thought to myself.

 **Nobody's POV**

"Milliana." Milliana heard her name whispered somewhere. "It's me, Rogue. Is Mermaid Heel coming?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, you guys?" Rouge simply nodded, as they went over the plans to make sure everything was clear. "You should go back now. Our team should be coming any time now." Milliana said, looking at the clock. They both returned to their guilds before anyone noticed they disappeared for even a moment.

 **Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus POV**

"Ugh, I'm so hungry, and on top of that we have to work with Blue Pegasus." Natsu whined. "Yeah, and they are the most flirty guild of all. I bet all of their members can't stand not flirting with at least one person per hour." Gray complained along with Natsu.

"As much as I hate it, we don't have a choice." Erza said. "Why, you scared?" Gajeel smirked. "You sure sound creeped out. Embarrassed of your "Boyfriend"?" Erza's face grew red with both anger and embarrassment. "No I'm not! He isn't even my so-called boyfriend. He wishes that could happen." Thinking about Ichiya just gave all of them shivers down their spine.

"We may as well go to that café we agreed on. We're going to have to go there anyways, so stop stalling." Laxus muttered. That got Natsu and Erza both angry, saying they didn't want to go. That caused another classic Fairy Tail brawl, as they slammed into Gray and Gajeel, making everyone watch on the streets.

"Meeeeeeeeeen….." Someone moaned behind them. They all turned around with terrified faces, seeing Blue Pegasus. The males went through their flirting routine for Erza, as she kicked them away into who-knows-where.

 **Neo Phantom Lord and Lamia Scale POV**

The two guilds sat across each other at a warehouse. They were dead silent until Lyon spoke "So, why a warehouse of all places. We could've payed for a restaurant, y'know." He looked annoyed.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you." Totomaru said with sarcasm. "But we also don't want to attract unnecessary attention. And it's really hard to focus with a lot of people staring at you in public places, "y'know"." HE smirked at Lamia Scale. But for a disciplined guild like Lamia Scale, they didn't get into an argument like other guilds would.

"Fine. We understand. But perhaps we should start strategizing instead of talking." Jura said.

"Of course. Both of our guilds have only one thing in mind, and that's beating Fairy Tail. We could assign roles for who takes on who for an all-out fight if that happens, and who should go in which event by the event's name." Boze and Sue murmured.

"So sad! We came back, but just to get revenge on Fairy Tail!" Aria cried. As Sol, Toby, and Shelia started to speak, Lyon, Totomaru, and Yuka, all just yelled "Would you guys shut up! We're trying to develop a strategy here!" With that the odds of them winning seemed even higher than ever before.

 **Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel's POV**

Mermaid Heel arrived at the cafeteria as all of them ordered their lunches. They chatted happily, as the clock struck 12:00. Kagura looked behind her, seeing Sabertooth arrive. She stared back at her lunch, and waited for Sting's signal.

After a good five minutes, Sting walked over to Kagura and slammed his hand on their desk. Behind him were Sabertooth, with smirks on their faces. "We need to talk." Sting said, before dragging Kagura out of the hotel, with their teams following them. They all walked to a narrow alley, as both leaders turned around and faced their guild after a few minutes.

"We've decided that if we're going to cooperate with each other, we need to know each other much better." They spoke in unison. Their teams grumbled with complaints, but did as they were told, as they couldn't disobey their leaders.

Before they knew what happened, they were all told to tell everyone more about themselves. But none of them spoke a lot, as things were starting to break down.

 **Kagura's POV**

When Sting slammed his palm on my desk, I was still startled. He simply said "We need to talk.", and dragged me out the building. It felt weird, as the only time that this happened to me was when Erza saved me from the Tower of Heaven. It certainly brought back memories, as I just looked down and followed him. We soon arrived at an alley, and I prepared myself for the plan to take action. But things didn't work out as planned, as things were starting to break down, fast.

I looked at Sting, and he nodded. Weird, it was as if we were able to communicate telepathically.

"Girls, find someone from Sabertooth and talk to them about yourself. You will feel more secure with just one person." I told them. I saw Sting saying the same thing to his guild.

I looked around and saw Yukino standing there by herself. I walked over, and she flinched in fear. "I'm sorry, Yukino. I never meant to scare you, but it was you who suggested we bet our lives." I said, hoping she would stop fearing me.

"I know, but now that my life is in your hands, I can't help but think what punishment you will give me." She murmured quietly. I could only stare at her, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, Sting, barged in our conversation.

"Hey, come on, let's just forget about that bet. No one else took it seriously, so why should you." He chuckled nervously at us. "He's right. I took the bet because I didn't want to back out. And I had confidence that I would win. Please forgive me." I said.

"Okay….If you mean it. I look forward to working with you." With that she left.

"At least you made progress." Sting told me. "I know." I looked at the other pairs. They were all talking, but not much. Milliana and Rogue tried their best to talk as much as they could. But even though they weren't talking much, all of them seemed to get along, Orga and Risley, Rufus and Arana, and Sting was talking with Beth before he interrupted us. With that I started to head back, with an intriguing sense about Sting, deep in thought.

 **Sting's POV**

As I dragged Kagura around town, she showed no resistance, even though I kind of grabbed her a little too roughly. Our guildmates arrived, as all of us sat in a circle. But things were going a little rough. I glanced at Kagura, when we both nodded. "That's funny, we don't use Telepathy Magic, and we know exactly what each other is thinking." I shrugged and got my teammates into pairs with the girls.

As things were looking a little more smoothly, I saw Kagura walk over to Yukino. She still took a step back, trembling. "When will she get over it?" I sighed. I glanced at who wasn't paired up, and saw that Beth Vanderwood girl standing there.

We chatted, but I continuously looked back to the other conversations. At last, I couldn't stand Yukino's fearful attitude, so I charged over and slung my arm over Yukino's shoulder and said "Hey, come on, let's just forget about that bet. No one else took it seriously, so why should you." I chuckled nervously at them. I know about Kagura's serious and polite attitude, surely she didn't appreciate me barging in like this.

I smiled at Kagura. "Please don't kill me….." I was looking at her blade, until she finally said "He's right. I took the bet because I didn't want to back out. And I had confidence that I would win. Please forgive me." I sighed in relief. I looked at Yukino, whom I had stopped hanging my arm around her now. She simply murmured "Okay….If you mean it. I look forward to working with you." I saw Kagura give her a slight smile, as Yukino left.

"At least you made some progress." I was hoping that Yukino didn't piss her off. She stared at me and just said "I know." She glanced at the other pairs, and so did I. Everyone was getting along, even Rogue, who was doing his best to talk to Milliana. I looked over my shoulder, and saw Kagura leaving. I glanced at the others one last time, before walking behind her, and even though I knew this wasn't necessary, I found myself following her to make sure she was safe. I entered the hotel after her, went in my room, and flopped onto the bed.

"What's wrong with me…" Was all I could say.

 **Author's Note: And…..That's it for now. I actually had much more fun typing this chapter than I anticipated. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it, so until next time. See Ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Sea Tiger Chapter 7**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for not updating 2 days ago! I had to go visit my grandparents, so yeah. Now on with the fic!**

 **Kagura's POV**

"What's up with Sting? Obviously he knows I don't need someone making sure that I'm safe." I shook my head in confusion. "Hmph. Probably only because we're teammates now. After this week, it will all be over. I guess I could tolerate this for now." I went into my room, remembering tomorrow will be the final day off.

"May as well find some entertainment while I can." I sighed and turned on the television, looking for something to watch.

 **Sting's POV**

"Sting….." I heard someone call. That person was also stomping my stomach. I opened my eyes and saw Lector jumping up and down on top of me. "Woah! What's up, Lector!?"

"After you got back yesterday, you just slept until now! So I'm hungry as that fire breather Natsu is all the time!" He wailed. "Yesterday? I slept that long? NO wonder my head hurt so much." I thought to myself.

"Fine, let's go get something to eat." I told him. Then that means tomorrow will be the first day of the Grand Magic Games. I took Lector to eat something, and after that we went for a walk to clear our minds. We also coincidentally met with Fairy Tail, so we had a good day. When we got back to the hotel, it was 11:00 P.M.

"Night Sting."

"Night, Lector."

 _The Next Day_

 **Nobody's POV**

"Welcome to the Grand Magic Games! We have all anticipated this day, so let's not waste any time! Today I am joined with , and this year our referee will be here with us! Now, may we have our qualified guilds walk out into the arena!" Chapatli (the announcer) yelled.

All guilds walked out with confidence, with the crowd roaring behind them. All pairs joined up, and walked to their benches.

"This year's day one event will be: Sword Arts! We have noticed that all teams have a member who carries a sword of some type, or is able to make one. So this will be a 2 on 2 on 2 battle! Now, contestants, please step out!" He yelled. With that all the expected ones stepped forward.

 **Sting's POV**

As soon as I heard that this will be a duel of swords, I knew this was going to be an easy win, except for beating Erza, of course. But we have Kagura and Rogue, so it'll be fine.

"It's your time to shine." I smiled at Kagura. She gave me a straight face, but with a slight smile on it. "Thanks." I flashed her a big smile, and she stepped out. I would've told Rogue that, but he was already in the field.

"Seems like _someone_ is showing some affection towards Kagura." Milliana came and chuckled at me, while picking up Lector, stroking him.

"Hey! Put Lector down, and I'm not showing affection to her, it's just what teammates do." I said, annoyed. "Right?" I added, kind of unnecessarily. I looked at my guildmates, with a look that said "Come on. Back me up."

Rufus smirked.

And Orga eyed me curiously, then burst out laughing. I was about to give another shot at them again, but the irritating announcer yelled something again. The contestants prepared. With no surprise, it was Rogue from our team, Kagura from Mermaid Heel, Erza from Fairy Tail, Jenny from Blue Pegasus (She's also a requip mage), Totomaru from Neo Phantom Lord, and Lyon form Lamia Scale. "Now, let the Grand Magic Games begin!"

 **Kagura's POV**

When I heard it will be a duel of swords, I knew I would dominate. But my main target was Erza, even though she is not my enemy anymore, we never truly finished our battle last year. Rogue would battle alongside with me, and that would surely come in helpful. He was calm and quick.

"Rogue." He glanced at me, acknowledging me that he was listening. "Could you watch my back while I'm dueling Erza?" He nodded. "Thanks."

"The rules are simple, every hit will earn 1 point. If you take out someone, that will earn you 5 points!" The crowd murmured in with a tension in the air. Surely this means Fairy Tail and Mermaid Heel would dominate. But nevertheless, the match started.

 **Normal POV**

The match started out with Erza and Kagura charging each other. "Requip: Black Wing Armor!" Erza switched into her Black Wing Armor, and sliced through the air. Kagura didn't draw her blade, but blocked the attack with the sheath on. But she didn't notice Jenny coming behind her, as she was too focused on Erza.

"Kagura!" Rogue yelled. "Watch out!" Their bench yelled. A direct blow to the back would take even Kagura out. But as she looked back Rogue became a shadow and appeared in front of them, drew his katana, and sliced at Jenny's left thigh. She yelped, as Rogue pointed his katana at her throat, therefore "taking her out".

"Jenny has been took out!" Mato cried out. The crowd roared in excitement. The Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail guilds were certainly disappointed. "And the first guild to score is Sabertooth!" Chapatli yelled.

"Watch out Kagura, I can't keep watching out for you, y'know." Rogue muttered.

"Yes, I know, thank you though." Kagura said, as they gave a small smile to each other. Sting and co. sighed in relief. But due to the distraction, Erza was coming up from behind.

"Oh no you don't!" Someone yelled, leaping out from nowhere, they looked behind Erza and saw Totomaru, as he cut down, but Kagura came in front and knocked him away. "This battle is between Erza and I, no one else!" She said, with a death glare.

It soon became a mess in the middle of the arena, a flurry of blades clashing against each other. But all duels were in pairs, as Rogue and Kagura were back to back, fighting Totomaru and Erza.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Lyon shouted. "Ice Make: Sword! Ice Make: Dagger!" Both weapons came out from his right and left hands. He cut in the middle, separating Kagura and Rogue. "I won't go for you, Kagura, since you're my friend. But as for you, Rogue, I don't even know you, which means I can go all-out." Lyon smirked.

He charged at him, but Rogue immediately went into a shadow, letting Lyon and Totomaru battle, and at the right moment, he appeared in the middle, and spun a full 360 degree circle, landing a hit on both of them. "5 minutes left!" Chapatli announced.

 **Kagura's POV**

"Dammit! 5 minutes left? I haven't landed a single hit on Erza yet!" I saw Rogue controlling the competition, but Totomaru was taking advantage of his battle-forged steel against ice, landing 3 quick stabs, but not taking him out.

"Smart move. He's stacking up his points, then he will take him out at the last moment." But I soon focused back into my duel with Erza she had requipped into her Flight Armor, as I was barely able to keep up with her. I glanced at the sand. "About 1 minute left." I thought, and I focused my power into my Archenemy blade.

As I sensed the next slice, I ducked, drew my blade, and instead of slicing, I stabbed with the back of my blade. That knocked the air out of Erza, and I saw my chance, I got two good slices in, before she requipped into her Adamantine Armor.

"Time!" Mato cried out. Just as he did, Totomaru sliced, grazing Lyon's throat, therefore taking him out. I looked at the scoreboard, and it was listed:

 **Neo Phantom Lord: 8 Points**

 **Sabertooth: 7 Points**

 **Fairy Tail: 3 Points**

 **Mermaid Heel: 2 Points**

 **Lamia Scale: 1 Point**

 **Blue Pegasus: 0 Points**

"I'm sorry. I failed what should've been easy." I apologized, staring at the ground, with Archenemy rested on my shoulder.

"Hey. There's no need to go sulking like that. Come on, it's only the first day, and you were fighting Erza. So don't feel bad." I looked up and saw Sting, who had his hand rested on my other shoulder, with a sympathetic smile on his face. He hauled me up, and for the first time to both my guild and to Sabertooth, I smiled.

 **Sting's POV**

Kagura was walking back to us, her head down. "Man, it must be embarrassing to fail at something you were specifically trained for." I thought. She really opened up her feelings after last year that's for sure. She returned, and didn't even bother sitting on the bench, she just sat down, one leg up, that other on the ground curled up, with her blade on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I failed what should've been easy." She murmured quietly. I felt a nudge on my shoulder, making it go towards Kagura. I looked beside me, and saw Milliana. "Comfort her." She mouthed to me. I stared in disbelief. I barely know her, and she's telling me to comfort her. I did it anyways.

"Hey. There's no need to go sulking like that. Come on, it's only the first day, and you were fighting Erza. So don't feel bad." I said, not knowing did it make her feel better. I put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me, with wavering eyes.

"She's not taking this so well.' I thought to myself. I helped her up, as she didn't resist. I looked into her eyes, and for once, she finally truly smiled.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys liked it! Especially you, grither55. Thanks for your continuous support. So until next time, See Ya!**

 **Extra Note: And I totally didn't write this in the middle of the night listening to nightcores :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Sea Tiger Chapter 8**

 **Sting's POV**

"Hey! Sting….!" I turned around, immediately recognizing the voice. "Milliana! What do you want." She's been doing nothing but to make me interact with Kagura all day. "Good job! To make Kagura smile is no easy feat! I've only been able to make her smirk." She told me enthusiastically. I raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Good to know." With that I walked away, _pretending_ not to care.

"Well…. Someone has girl problems." Orga smirked as I walked in. "It's not girl problems. And shouldn't you be preparing in case you're up for today's battle?" I asked. As I said that the announcer boomed out saying the guilds should be out, preparing for the daily matches. With that we all headed out.

We got to the arena, and found out the first match would be a rematch of Jura and Orga. "What did I say?" I glanced at him, smirking. He just glared down at me, saying it was "dumb luck". He walked to the middle of the arena, meeting Jura. He started trash talking something, and I didn't bother to listen.

The match started, and I rested my head on my fist, bored. Obviously, Orga would lose. I mean, he lost to a melee attack last time. He was off firing his "120mm Black Lightning Cannon and his Thunder God Black Particle Cannons." All of them were countered by Jura's "Iron Rock Walls." All everyone heard were the sound of rocks exploding and seeing smoke appear then clear over and over again.

This went on for a good 25 minutes, until Jura finally attacked, bending all his walls around, slamming them into Orga's head, body everywhere.

"Man, that's gotta hurt." I muttered. The rock all let go, and Orga fell to the ground. "And Jura wins!" Chapatli yelled. No one was really surprised with that. When he came back, all he did was glare at me and say "I lost, I know, now don't you dare go hanging this over my head like you did last time." As he walked away.

"The second match is between Aria of Neo Phantom Lord and Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail!" Everyone gasped at that match. Everyone has heard about the war of Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail, and if not for Erza, Natsu would've been drained of his magic power also.

Anyways, the match started, with of course, Natsu flying towards Aria. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He roared. Aria easily blocked it with his massive palm. That one action frustrated Natsu immediately, as he went into a flurry of Dragon Slaying basic moves.

"Fire Dragon Talon! Sword Horn! Flaming Elbow! Fire Dragon Roar!" Everything happened so fast, even I was only able to barely keep up. The first three attacks did stun Aria, as the Roar hit in hard in the numbers.

"You've certainly grown stronger! But after 8 years, I can still overpower you like this, so sad!" Aria didn't cry this time, instead he was laughing at Natsu. "Don't you dare mock me!" Natsu shouted at him. "Then let's see how you deal with this! Airspace Zetsu!"

The air around Natsu exploded, causing him to fly and hit a brick wall, causing a big hole in the arena. But he quickly rebounded, slamming a fist ignited with fire into Aria's face. "You show them how it's done, Natsu!" That blue cat of his yelled.

"You may be weak, but you have proven yourself worthy of me." He said while removing his blindfold. "Airspace Zero!" He activated the spell that could've defeated even Erza. "Do you dare to step into the airspace of zero? Would you be as daring as your friend all those years ago? Now, Natsu, let's see what you can do!" He challenged.

"Fine! But don't go crying to your momma when I'm done!" Natsu smirked as he said that. He went into a combination of random attacks, sometimes a kick to the face, other times a low punch to the thigh, anything that he thought that would work. Aria was obviously taking many hits, but he didn't seem too beaten up, but wasn't in a comfortable situation either.

"Time's up." Aria smirked smugly. As soon as he said that, the oxygen in the airspace being controlled reduced to zero. However, Aria seemed to be unaffected by it. Natsu immediately collapsed to the ground.

"And the winner is Aria of team Neo Phantom Lord!" Chapatli yelled, with the crowd behind his back.

"Whoa. Sure didn't see that coming, Natsu lost?" I muttered under my breath. "It shouldn't be that big of a surprise, Sting. For one, the element disadvantage. Wind defeats fire. Even though Natsu is strong, so is Aria. Remember that that is the man who defeated Master Makarov, and Natsu was almost defeated too." Kagura replied.

"I wasn't even talking to you..." I grumbled. That got me a stare of disbelief from Kagura, as if saying that I was very childish.

"Next up, is Ren of Blue Pegasus and Milliana of Mermaid Heel!" boomed a voice. "Ya! It's finally my turn! I won't let you down Kagura!" Milliana squealed in excitement, waving her paws around like a little kid.

"Don't get too excited, Milliana. You should be able to easily defeat Ren, but don't underestimate him. He has a few tricks up his sleeve, and the second battler in Blue Pegasus. Go make us proud, Milliana." Kagura said, even giving her a slight smile.

Everyone was staring in shock, with their jaws dropping (anime style, haha) as it was their first time seeing Kagura smile in the public. "Yeah! Kagura, you finally smiled! And don't worry, I'll win for sure!" Milliana said as she ran towards the arena.

I smirked to myself, and walked over to Kagura, and as I was about to pass by her, I stopped and whispered into her ear "So I see, because of my kind words you finally smiled to everyone, huh?" I looked at her, and gave her a smug grin. Obviously, I was joking, like I always do. But, Kagura seemed to have a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"It wasn't like I smiled naturally, giving Milliana a positive attitude always helps her battle better, due to her upbeat personality." She responded calmly, but I got a hint that she was talking faster than she normally did.

"Geez, if you're blushing then just say so." Then she walked away, annoyed at me. "Weird." But I just shrugged my shoulders, not worrying about it. I turned to watch the match, as it was about to start.

 **Kagura's POV**

""So I see, because of my kind words you finally smiled to everyone, huh?" He whispered to me. "Damn, he's annoying. Always making these stupid jokes." I thought to myself. "It wasn't like I smiled naturally, giving Milliana a positive attitude always helps her battle better, due to her upbeat personality." But that came out quicker than I expected myself.

"Geez, if you're blushing then just say so." He turned around to look at me now. "I'm blushing!? And why was I talking so fast. I need some time by myself, being around all these people is making me uncomfortable." I thought, as I didn't respond, and just walked away from him.

I climbed up the coliseum just in time to watch the match begin. Ren was trying to choke Milliana out by taking the oxygen out of the air, saying that he didn't want to hurt a girl, but she quickly escaped the controlled area, and used her Kitty Restraint attack to bind Ren up. Then she took off her gloves, and showed her nails, so sharp that they glistened under the sun. She leaped forward, scratching Ren multiple times, and as scratch marks and some blood appeared, the ref called the match, giving Milliana the win.

I leaped down with my Gravity Altering Magic, and walked over to her. "Nice job, you got us the win" She responded with a disappointed look. "Come on, Kagura, you're not smiling anymore?"

"Just be happy you got the win. Now let's head back." As I started to head back, Sting grabbed my arm. "Hey, slow down. Aren't you going to congratulate our team?" He asked, with both a teasing tone and a serious tone.

"Let go of me. And fine, congratulations on winning today I the event. But there isn't much to congratulate about, you lost you're match too. Besides, we're just teammates, it's not like we're friends or anything." He let go of my arm, and in the corner of my eye, I could see him shaking his head.

"Just because you performed poorly today during Sword Arts doesn't mean you can go acting all bratty, it's only the first day. Just remember that, and do better next time." He waved his backhand, as Sabertooth filed in the V-formation, and they left.

"Let's go." I simply said. "Bratty, us? You Sabertooths are the ones who are the most bratty and cocky ones." I thought, really irritated. "I was just starting to think Sting might be a better person than how most people think he actually is. Guess I was wrong." I chuckled to myself in my head, certainly disappointed, and for some reason, even a bit of sadness.

 **Author's Note: So, I hope all of you liked it! With not much to say, until next time, See Ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Sea Tiger Chapter 9**

 **Author's Note: How is everyone doing? Hope you're doing fine, and I just wanted to give you guys who read and maybe enjoy the story a quick update. So as everyone knows the end of the school year is coming, which means my teachers just rush out everything, including all homework we didn't cover, and a bunch of other stuff, because I'm in 7** **th** **grade. So once it's all over, I will definitely be posting more often, with better quality, and possibly even longer chapters. One thing will be certain, though, I will still be posting at least once a week. Sorry for the rambling, and so now on with the fic!**

 **Sting's POV**

As Milliana won the match, Kagura came out of nowhere, and congratulated her. But she wasn't very happy, probably because of my jokes. Milliana seemed disappointed, as she said. "Come on, Kagura, you're not smiling anymore?" Kagura simply responded with a straight face, saying "Just be happy you got the win. Now let's head back."

She was walking to my direction, without any intention of congratulating us either, so I grabbed her arm. "Hey, slow down. Aren't you going to congratulate our team?" I asked her, with both a serious face and a teasing face.

"Let go of me. And fine, congratulations on winning today I the event. But there isn't much to congratulate about, you lost your match too. Besides, we're just teammates, it's not like we're friends or anything." She told me, irritated.

I was really shocked with her harsh words. Not only was I shocked, but kind of hurt too, for some reason. So my mouth just responded through its own will, as I said "Just because you performed poorly today during Sword Arts doesn't mean you can go acting all bratty, it's only the first day. Just remember that, and do better next time." I was so frustrated, I didn't even wait to hear her response.

"Damn, just because she can't take a joke doesn't mean she needs to let out her anger all on me." I muttered to myself. "To think I actually cared for her and made sure that she was safe." Thinking back on it made me chuckle to myself.

 _Timeskip around 2 hours_

After we arrived back to our hotel, I slipped out the group to get some time by myself. I climbed up the tallest hill in the city, enjoying the breeze, as I lied down and closed my eyes. "Hey!" I jumped at the scram.

"Milliana… Can't I have some peace for once?!" But I kept that thought in my head and just turned my head, saying "What?" I was yawning when I said that too.

"You don't have to look so bored, y'know. Anyways, I just came to tell you don't mind Kagura, she's really serious all the time, so don't expect her to warm up to you anytime soon. It's just her own personality, just like how none of us can change how cocky and arrogant and annoying you are." She said in a flash with a playful tone.

"Watch it. I may be cocky and arrogant, but who ever said I was annoying. The one who's annoying is that leader of yours, Kagura. I get that she has a bad history and all that, but that doesn't mean she's the only one who has and that gives her the right to be all disrespectful. And please, just leave me alone. You've been doing nothing but trying to get me to interact with Kagura more and more, I'm getting tired of it." I said, not caring about their feelings at all.

Milliana didn't do anything, or say anything. She just stood there, with her head down. "You don't have to be so harsh, y'know. She's only in a bad mood because she lost, the same way you felt when you lost to Natsu last year. It's natural for people to be sad and angry after they fell short of their own expectations." She looked up, with tears streaming down her face.

"Well, it's not my problem! At least I would try to act happy, and then go cry in my own little corner when I'm by myself! Unlike your leader, who takes out her anger on whoever she sees! Stop trying to defend her, because you know that I'm right!" I yelled at her, fed up with her always defending Kagura.

'Fine! If that's what you want, then so be it! Just don't come crying to me when you realize how much she means to you! You mean a lot to her too, but both of you just don't know it! And aren't you doing the same right now, taking your anger out on me! You're not the only one fed up with other people's actions, so have some empathy!" She screamed at me, as she vanished.

I was certainly shocked at her actions, as she was always positive. Especially when she said we both mean a lot to each other. Where did she get the impression that Kagura and I care for each other. It wasn't like I hated her, but I don't like her either. But of course, that would explain my sadness and other feelings I felt when Kagura was really harsh to me. But I just shrugged it off, not thinking too much about it. I rested my back on a tree, and closed my eyes once again, drifting off to sleep.

 **Kagura's POV**

When we were back at our room, I saw Milliana slipping off somewhere, but I didn't think too much about it. She sure does love to explore. But after a while, I did get worried. She normally tells me where she's going, and it usually doesn't take her so long to go somewhere. So I decided to go out and look for her, just to make sure nothing happened to her.

It was definitely not an easy feat to do, she's basically a cat, after all. But it's easy if you know where to search, I found her at an alley playing with stray cats. "Milliana?" I said cautiously. She jumped at the sound of my voice, and she turned around, eyes red and puffy. "Kagura? I'm sorry for not telling you where I was going, but I couldn't! I went to see Sting, to explain that you were only in a bad mood because you couldn't beat Erza. But he just completely ignored you and disgraced you!" She blubbered.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have took my anger out on him, but tell me where he is. He shouldn't make you cry because of me, I will go apologize to him, so don't worry. No, where is he." I did my best to comfort her, something that I'm obviously not good at.

Milliana smiled, seeing my attempt. "He's on the tallest hill of Crocus. He is probably enjoying the breeze right now." I nodded and ran off. "Thanks a lot, Sting. Now because of me, you just had to make Milliana cry. As if I didn't have enough on my mind already."

As Milliana said, Sting was indeed relaxing. In fact, he was sleeping, his back rested on the largest tree on the hill. "Hey. You! Yes you, Sting." I hollered in his ear. He deserved it for making my teammate sad and unhappy. He opened his eyes, and just stretched, while yawning, while saying "What."

"At least have some more respect for your teammate here. I'm trying to talk to you, if you haven't noticed. Wake up!" I shook him, trying to get him listening. "I'm listening, so talk. Don't waste my time complaining, though." He told me, with an irritated expression, mixed with….boredom?

"You don't have to be so bored, and I came to talk about your conversation with Milliana. What did you say to her? I had to go out just to find her crying like a little kid, saying she was sorry for me because of you. You could've been at least a bit nicer to her, y'know. Your problem is with me, not with her." I said, keeping my voice calm.

"Well, I'm tired of her defending you when all of us know you were just acting childish. And how she kept making me interact with you. If you're annoyed at me, then we shouldn't even talk to each other. But that catty teammate of yours just insists on making us communicate. So I just let out all my thoughts about her." He said all that so simply as if it was no big deal. As I was about to give him another shot back, he added "And don't think about retorting back. It was her own problem for starting that argument by finding me, and being nosy when it wasn't her business between you and me.

I was at a loss for words, not knowing how to response. What he said was true, as much as I appreciate Milliana's help, this wasn't her problem to deal with. "Fine, but all I came here was to tell you that you still shouldn't be so harsh to her. And to tell you that I am sorry for using you as my punching bag. It was wrong, and I hope you can forgive me. Now, may we finally move on from this?" I asked, holding out my hand.

He stood up from his former position. He looked doubtful, but he shook my hand and said "Fine. I may understand it this time. But as you said, we're moving on. Next time I won't forgive you so easily." Then he flashed me a big smile, and I found myself grinning back. But as I was heading back, I noticed that he wasn't following.

"Are you just going to stay there all day? I thought your guild was super strict or something, now that Minerva has inherited the right to be master, which is the only reason you are getting to participate." I asked.

He gave me an are-you-kidding look and responded with "I never really cared about her orders, and she can't boss me around. I do what I want, and she's changed to become a much accepting and forgiving person too. So I'll be fine. I'm not going to miss a feeling like this for anything, probably except for beating Natsu."

I kind of hesitated when I asked him, but I asked anyways. "Sorry to bother you, but mind if I join? I wonder what this feeling you're talking about feels like, and I don't have anything else planned for today anyways." In fact, I kind of whispered it, embarrassed.

He smirked. "Sure, I don't care. As long as you don't bother me, I guess." And so I did. I walked over to the opposite side of the trunk, in the shade, but the wind was blowing sideways, so I could still feel it. I sat down, with my blade on my shoulder, and closed my eyes like Sting did. "Don't think about anything, and you'll feel great." He told me.

I let my mind let go of everything, and focused on the sound of the wind, and as I did, it felt as if everything was blocked out. I heard only the wind, and small streams in the forest. The heartbeat of mine and Sting's were perfectly synchronized, its sound pounded along with the sound of leaves rustling. It made me feel so relaxed. I couldn't help it, as I went to sleep, and for a long time now, actually relaxed.

 **Sting's POV**

As soon as I heard footsteps, I knew it was nothing good. "Great, now Kagura is hear." I thought, but I continued sleeping, not caring about why she came here. "Hey. You! Yes you, Sting." She yelled in my ear. I grimaced at the pain, but I just turned around, stretched, and forced a yawn while saying "What?" I could see her face was full of disbelief, but she immediately responded.

"At least have some more respect for your teammate here. I'm trying to talk to you, if you haven't noticed. Wake up!" She shook me as if I was her teddy bear or something. "God, she's really annoying." I thought. But I kept that thought to myself, and responded by saying "I'm listening, so talk. Don't waste my time complaining, though." I put on my best face of irritation, and I put in boredom too, just for fun.

She was mad, real mad, but she kept her voice calm, and told me. "You don't have to be so bored, and I came to talk about your conversation with Milliana. What did you say to her? I had to go out just to find her crying like a little kid, saying she was sorry for me because of you. You could've been at least a bit nicer to her, y'know. Your problem is with me, not with her."

"It's her own damn fault, for heaven's sake." The conversation was 3 sentences in and I already wanted to get away from her. But I was determined to find a solution right now, so I said "Well, I'm tired of her defending you when all of us know you were just acting childish. And how she kept making me interact with you. If you're annoyed at me, then we shouldn't even talk to each other. But that catty teammate of yours just insists on making us communicate. So I just let out all my thoughts about her."

I could tell she was shocked that I could be so blunt, and just as she was about to give me another shot, I noticed and immediately told her added "And don't think about retorting back. It was her own problem for starting that argument by finding me, and being nosy when it wasn't her business between you and me.

She was at a loss of words so bad she had her mouth wide open. But she quickly rebounded, and in fact, she actually accepted reality. "For once." I muttered to myself, not letting her hear me. If she did, she would absolutely kill me without hesitation. "Fine, but all I came here was to tell you that you still shouldn't be so harsh to her. And to tell you that I am sorry for using you as my punching bag. It was wrong, and I hope you can forgive me. Now, may we finally move on from this?" She told me in a calm voice, and held out her hand.

"Is she for real?" I was still doubting that someone like her would give in so easily. But she was being polite, so I decided to stand up and accept her apology. But I had to tell her "Fine. I may understand it this time. But as you said, we're moving on. Next time I won't forgive you so easily." After that, I gave her a big smile, and when I opened my eyes, she was actually grinning at me.

"Did something hit her in the head real hard or what. First she backs down, now she's grinning like an idiot. She's gone crazy." But no matter, we were on equal terms now. So I laid back down. Weird, I never had myself enjoying nature so much before. Kagura said something that really surprised me just as I was drfitng off again.

"Are you just going to stay there all day? I thought your guild was super strict or something, now that Minerva has inherited the right to be master, which is the only reason you are getting to participate."

All I could do was give her a look of a mix of expressions, whatever she interpreted into doesn't matter, but I faced her and just said "I never really cared about her orders, and she can't boss me around. I do what I want, and she's changed to become a much accepting and forgiving person too. So I'll be fine. I'm not going to miss a feeling like this for anything, probably except for beating Natsu."

She just nodded, but as she was walking away, I heard her turn around. She was hesitating about something, and then just suddenly blurted out "Sorry to bother you, but mind if I join? I wonder what this feeling you're talking about feels like, and I don't have anything else planned for today anyways."

I was real happy when she said that, but actually more amused at the fact that she was embarrassed in saying that, she whispered in the tone she does only to Erza. But I was cool with that, so I just smirked and said "Sure, I don't care. As long as you don't bother me, I guess."

Next thing I know, she walked over to the opposite side of the trunk, as I instructed how it would work. "Don't think about anything, and you'll feel great." I told her. Now that that's over, I could feel that she was relaxing. With nothing to worry, I waited for the next day to come, with the breeze beside the two of us.

 **Author's Note: So, I probably have some explaining to do. Why I copied like forty percent of the dialogue is because I like to write/type things from two different people's POV, during the same event. So yeah. And just a minor explanation, I won't be writing a whole lot of Fairy Tail/Blue Pegasus dialogue is because I always hated Blue Pegasus. And some parts might be biased towards the Lamia Scale/Neo Phantom Lord because I've always been a fan for the antagonists. Now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, until next time, See Ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Sea Tiger: Chapter 10**

 **Woo it's been over a year! Sorry everyone(is there more than one person reading this?) but I had writer's block, then I got addicted to games. So, let's not waste any time, on with the story!**

 **Sting's POV**

We arrived back in the arena for Day 2. After getting back to Minerva so late yesterday, I feel like my ears are still deaf. But, it doesn't matter, since I was able to get things resolved between me and Kagura. 

"And…the team of Mermaid Heel and Sabertooth! After a disappointing Day 1, can the 2 guilds work together and turn it around?!"

We stood there, proudly, but not like last year, where it was arrogance. This time, it was an aura of proud confidence and seriousness.

"So, today's event is…Gladiator! The rules are simple. When a participant is rendered either unconscious, gives up, or out of stamina, their _team_ will be out of the match! Do know that this isn't another battle between guilds, but a battle against monsters. You could say it is this year's version of _Pandemonium_."

I heard Kagura sigh beside me, as I turned towards her, confused. Why would someone as confident as her sigh on something like this? Her guild was more than capable of handling most events.

"I know what you're thinking, how a guild like Mermaid Heel, who finished in fourth last year, not able to handle a battle of stamina. It's not the stamina that's the problem, it's just that we don't have many damage dealers, so in a battle where it involves beating monsters, all but me will have tough time." She muttered, in deep thought.

I smirked. Seems like someone still isn't used to the idea of teams in the Grand Magic Games. "That's where we come in. Just put in your best support member, with decent energy of course, and Orga here will take care of the rest." I laughed, patting her shoulders, as I walked towards Orga, signaling him that he's up.

"Hey." I heard her voice behind me. "I know that we have things resolved and all, but don't treat me like best buds. For all we know, this year might be like this just to change things up a bit. It could return to normal next year." I merely shrugged it off, walking away. She clearly wasn't upset, but her pride wouldn't let me do something as if we were familiar with each other to her.

I sighed. "Whatever, may as well go see who's fighting for the others." So much for someone that usually doesn't sigh sighing. When did I change this much? I wonder. Thinking about how I've changed just makes me want to laugh actually, that's so not like me.

 **Kagura's POV**

What does he think he's doing, patting my shoulders as if we knew each other _so well._ No matter, as the event is about to start.

"The participants have been chosen! From the winners of last year, Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus, there members is the Lightning Dragon Slayer Laxus, and Ichiya! From the most interesting pair of Lamia Scale and Neo Phantom Lord, they have selected the Wizard Saint Jura and one of the previous Element 4, Sol of the Earth! Now, from the overwhelming pair of Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel, the Lightning God Slayer Orga and the ever energetic Milliana! Today shall be exhilarating to watch, as there are two Slayers and a Wizard Saint in the competition."

With the introductions finished, they all jumped straight into action. All the monsters were the same from Pandemonium, but the total has increased to a thousand.

"Gah, what is the announcer doing. He never explained what happens if everyone is still standing if the monsters are all defeated." I heard a familiar voice, very familiar actually. And irritating. The voice of Sting's stupidity. "Are you just stupid or what. He said it was this year's version of Pandemonium, so whichever pair defeats the most monsters will be awarded the most points." I shook my head. How did Sabertooth ever let him, of all the people, to be the guild master?

 **Third Person POV**

"Lightning Dragon Roar!"

"Lightning God Bellow!"

The two lightning beams shot out at the monsters, so alike it could've been said to be identical in power. "Wow! The two Lightning Slayers just released their attacks, and both of them, took out the same exact number of monsters! 100 D-Ranks! That leaves 300 of those left."

Laxus and Orga glared at each other, having an intimidating aura around them. "Don't steal the show now, youngsters! Remember that there is someone far more capable here! Earth Cracker!" Jura yelled.

A huge blast enveloped the entire arena, and as the dust cleared, there was a fissure right down the middle of the stadium. "Thank you for enhancing my magical power, Sol. I put everything I had into it, please take care the rest of them for me." Jura mumbled, and with that, he collapsed.

Sol popped out from under the ground, apparently boosting his attack from beneath. "It was a pleasure, now, let's see how many monsters he took care of." He chuckled. Everyone stared intently at the monitor, counting down the monsters that have been took down.

There was a moment of silence, as the crowd was shocked at the number, even though it was to be expected. Following that came a laugh that echoed within the stadium, as it grew more maniacal the longer it lasted. "Oh my, we've basically won in today's event already! He managed to take out the rest of the D class and all of the C class monsters. So, listen carefully, everybody! Unless one pair dominates from now on, we have won for today!" Sol hollered.

"Well, you heard him! I guess it's my turn to shine, men." Ichiya said. "Tranquilizer Parfum!"

A substance was released, clouding up the arena. Laxus and Orga jumped up, high into the sky, and sol disappeared once again, into the ground. Unfortunately, Milliana wasn't so lucky. With no ability to hover in the sky, she passed out in seconds. "Ah, sorry Orga, Kagura, but I feel so sleep all of a sudden. G'night."

The same went for Ichiya, even though he was the one who cast it, he did not have an immunity to it. The beasts seemed to be paralyzed, at least for a while.

"Huh, didn't think that bastard would actually be useful one day." Laxus grumbled. "Doesn't matter, now that there immobilized, I can hit them however I see fit." As Laxus prepared to burst off, a bolt shocked him.

"Hey, seems like you forgot about me. Just so you know, that's a big mistake! Thunder God Black Particle Cannon!" Orga yelled.

Laxus dodged them with no effort. "Seems like your all about power and no speed. That's not the point of using lightning, rookie!" He appeared right behind Orga, and slammed both of his fists on his back. "Lightning Dragon Jaw!"

Orga bulleted to the ground, so hard that it felt like the entire city shook.

"Thunder God 120mm Black Lightning Cannon!" A column of destructive lightning blasted out from the dust. Laxus took it head-on, as he too, dropped down from the sky.

"Lightning Dragon Wing Attack!"

"Thunder God Black Lightning Rapid Fire!"

"Lightning Dragon Roar!"

"Thunder God Bellow!"

The fight went on, with the two electric masters exchanging blows, with none giving an edge.

"Let's end this, in one final hit, to prove who is the strongest!"

"Agreed, but don't get your hopes up, because I will win!"

The two charged their magic energy into their palms, creating a bolt shaped weapon.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Roaring Thunder"

"God Slayer Secret Art, Grand Bolt!"

The two threw their magic towards each other, and when they met, it created a massive orb of electrical energy, as it expanded, and burst.

 **Hi people who read my stories, sorry if I'm rusty in writing. Sorry for the cliff hanger, but since a LOT of episodes end like this, I just feel like this is the right place to end it. So, until next time, see ya!**


End file.
